goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
When Arete and Omnimon (Azura's parents) die/Concussion Time
Cast *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Female British Police Officer and Female British News Reporter *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki Transcript: Part 1: Evil Franny the mass terrorist *25th, 2018, 10:00 AM *Franny puts over 80 million gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over London to cause massive and gigantic amounts of mayhem and severe destruction. *Arete: Run Azura. *Azura: What? *Omnimon: Run! *and Omnimon screamed as the dying for pie explosion sound effects sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the 80 million gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over London, United Kingdom detonate, killing over 900 million people, destroying whole entire families and over hundreds and thousands of buildings and injuring over 800 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of British civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Evil Franny opened fire on them with her minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing millions of more civilians and destroying 1,000,000 buildings and cars causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. We then see Azura running home to the Lakeside Part 2: Azura becomes devastated over the death of her parents and the London terrorist attacks *Azura: *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over London, United Kingdom, causing over more than £800 trillion in damage. in damage. More than 1 billion people including were killed and more than 1 billion people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *to: Sakura Shimank reporting in central Melbourne with lots of British soldiers, Special Air Service operatives and hundreds and thousands of militarized British police officers. *Sakura Shimano: Thanks Renge Midorihara, here we are at the site of the deadliest terrorist attacks. Millions of British civilians who have been injured in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks are being rushed to 8 million largest and gigantic sized 10 story Japanese and South Korean hospitals! *Sakura Shimano: Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates become shocked over the London terrorist attacks *Shimajirō Shimano: Let's see what's on the BBC News. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over London, United Kingdom, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 1 billion people including Azura's parents were killed and more than 900 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *Shimajirō Shimano: (In Young Simba's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Azura's parents are dead and much of London, United Kingdom has been badly damaged! Now our only choice is to panic again! *Shimano and his friends and classmates start panicking and running around in circles as Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma and Mimirin Midorihara began crying in Pinkie Pie's voice, Marurin Sasaki began sucking on her left thumb and rocking back and forth like a baby and Zōta Ikeno and Torippii Sorano are hitting their heads on the wall nonstop. Part 4: Concussion time for Evil Franny *Geon: This is what you will get for nearly destroying London, United Kingdom! Part 5: The world reacts to the London terrorist attacks *Male American News Reporter: Part 6 Finale: Arete and Omnimon's funeral List of news agencies by continent and country that appeared in this video Asia-Pacific Japan *NHK *TV Tokyo World News *Benesse World News *Nippon News Network *Japanese News Network *Fuji News System *Fuji Network System *TV Asahi *All-Nippon News Network The Philippines *CNN Philippines *ABS-CBN News South Korea *YTN Australia *ABC (Australian News) New Zealand *TVNZ News Europe The United Kingdom *BBC News Ireland * RTE France *France 24 Germany *BBC News Germany *ARD News The Netherlands * NOS Italy *Rai *Rai 2 North America The United States *CNN News *ABC News *FOX News *NBC News *CBN News *CBS News Mexico *Las Estrellas South America Argentina *América 2 Brazil *Rede Globo *Rede Record *Rede Bandeirantes *SBT *GloboNews *Record News *BandNews Category:Evil Franny's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Uncensored videos Category:Stories With violence Category:The Save-Ums Show